


Gathered Here Today

by WriteBrained22



Series: Catcher Off Guard [2]
Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Mary Poppins (1964)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteBrained22/pseuds/WriteBrained22
Summary: What starts out as a family day trip to London to invite Caracticus' twin brother, Bert, to his wedding turns out to be an unexpected adventure when the Potts and Banks kids are kidnapped. Everyone is relying on the former Child Catcher to track them down and rescue them before they become the bewitched property of their captor.





	1. Potts and Plans

Jeremy and Jemima Potts sprang out of bed early in the morning and ran downstairs, following the smell of breakfast. Their grandfather was at the table, smoking his pipe and talking to Caracticus, their father, who was supervising his breakfast assembly machine, which did not always behave itself unless, for some reason, someone was directly looking at it. A third person occupied a space at the table, though momentarily hidden behind the spread of a newspaper.

"Okay, I think we've got this thing working now," Caracticus said. "Julian? How many eggs do you want?"

Resting his paper down on the edge of the table, a man with long, black hair and a peculiar, long nose replied in his lilting, but nasally voice, "Two, please. Over easy, medium." Taking a sip of his coffee, he noticed the children. "Ah, it looks like the kiddiewinkies decided to join us."

"Julian?" they inquired with excitement. He was dressed mostly in black, as they were used to seeing him in the brief time they knew him, all except for his bright yellow button-down silk vest embroidered with simplistic but colorful flowers, resembling his favored entertainer cloak.

"Got in last night while you were asleep," Caracticus explained. "He and Gina are staying with us for the wedding."

Jemima and Jeremy cheered.

"Where's Gina?" Jemima asked.

"Still abed," Julian said. "She likes her sleep. Like a cat. She likes to nap, likes to eat, likes to be stroked... Perhaps I should go nuzzle her awake?" He tapped the side of his long nose with a smile of self-jest. After Jeremy and Jemima giggled, he added, "Always a crowd-pleaser."

Julian made his way spritely up the stairs to where his darling Gina still laid, curled up among she blankets and pillows, looking as though she were still deep in sleep. He crept over to the bed, carefully leaned down, and brushed the inside of her ear with the tip of his nose. When Gina stirred, he cooed, "Good morning, my little edelweiss."

Gina rolled over with a hazy smile. "Mmmm, good morning, my confection perfection." Rolling towards him just a little more, she pressed her lips into his. She reached up underneath that silky black hair she loved to touch.

"Breakfast is being made," he said in the same high coo, between kisses.

"I don't need breakfast," she sighed. "I've got your sweet lips. Mmm…coffee."

"How am I going to show you off if you stay in bed all day?"

"What time is it?"

"Seven thirty."

"What?" she squeaked. "You call that 'staying in bed all day'?"

"Well, Caracticus is making breakfast right now. We don't want you to miss it."

"Okay, okay."

Julian returned downstairs and put in Gina's breakfast order. Shortly, she joined them, dressed, and received a motley greeting from everyone. She took her reserved seat at the table between Julian and Jemima, where she began making milk and sugar adjustments to her coffee as she waited for her eggs, sausage, and toast. As she stirred her coffee into perfection, she eyed Julian's paper. She folded the top corner over so she could see the title.

"The Vulgarian Herald?" she grimaced. "Nothing happens in Vulgaria. This thing should be blank."

Julian gave her a bland, sarcastic look. "There's plenty to talk about in Vulgaria, thank you very much. Granted, things are rather particularly dour around the castle village, but I should take you to the outer villages sometime. We've got plenty of arts and culture and travel reports. Just not politics or economics. The Baron killed our trade agreements and politics, which we don't talk about unless you want your head on display at the gates of your town."

"Where's the kid section?" she jested, sticking her head right in the middle.

Julian playfully closed the paper over her face, briefly. "Very funny."

Grinning, Gina pulled her head back out of the paper. "No political cartoons, either?"

Being jokingly casual, Julian sighed, "Well, after our first few satirists under Bomburst were killed, no one else wanted to step up. A shame, really. I love a good joke.  Especially at the Bombursts' expense.  Unfortunately, they didn't see it the same way."

"Ah, that Bomburst fellow," Grandpa Potts grunted. "Quite cantankerous, if y'ask me. He wouldn't light your pipe if his ass were on fire."

"Grandpa," Caracticus lightly scolded as he lowered the plate track to the table. He then took the seat between it and his father. "The children."

"Well, you met the man, Caracticus. So did they."

Julian agreed with an ironic smile, "You met him, I _worked_ for him."

"Could we keep the table conversation clean, please?" Caracticus said. "We're about to invite Truly into our family. She's a real lady. She's not going to have that kind of talk around the house."

Much to Julian and Gina's amazement, their complete breakfast came rolling down the track and onto the table.

"You're quite the genius, Mr. Potts," Julian marveled calmly. "No wonder the Baron sought after you."

"Well, thank you, Julian. I've always got something cooking in my head. This thing here being the first one that cooks."

"What about the toot sweet machine, Daddy?" Jemima said.

"Oh, that's right. Well, we're not going to be making those in the shed anymore. Truly's dad is going to make tons more of them in his big, ole factory." After a few bites of toast and sausage, Caracticus asked the couple, "How are things in Vulgaria?"

"Happiest place on earth," Gina replied with humor.

"Uh-huh!" Julian scoffed with an eye roll. "So you say, with the villagers throwing their garbage at both of us."

Gina sighed.

Caracticus gaped at them. "What? Throw garbage at you? But you freed their children."

"They still don't trust the former Child Catcher," Gina thumbed. "The children do. I'm kind of surprised that they haven't held a grudge, even with what brief influence I had on them on Julian's behalf. But their parents are not so convinced. I live in the castle now, but still visit my grandfather and the children to maintain a positive community presence. Julian gets the worst of it, but I get my share of dirty looks and, on occasion, a long-range attack with rotten produce. The brave ones will try to spit on me."

"Outrageous," Julian grunted. "After what you sacrificed for their children." Giving her a doleful look and a tender scratch on the back, he added, "A situation I helped cause."

Gina returned his compassion with a similar scratch on his leg. To the table, she said, "You can reverse injustice, but you can't blame ungratefulness on the Bombursts."

"Darn right," Caracticus agreed. "I understand how they might be a little cautious around Julian, but to display that kind of boorishness when he's trying to fix things sounds unreasonable. What do they want? And you, too, Gina? What crime have you committed that they hate as much as Julian's?"

Gina pointed to Julian. "Julian. Remember, they had placed their trust in me to tutor their children in hiding and Julian's ostentatious attempts to court me really set them on edge. Grandpa even finally got on board with it and told them it was in their best interest for the court of Bomburst to be showering me in such favor. But, nooo. Now that we're openly a couple, thinking we're safe because the children are free, I get to share in his criminal reputation, as if I betrayed them. Uh, the very fact that I agreed to date Julian is why their kids are free and safe. Notwithstanding that it was for the better to remove his superiors, with your help – so, thank you – Julian, as you know, chose to give up his Catcher profession when he realized he had to make a choice between it and my life. The power of kisses and nose massages won the victory, here."

Julian nudged her knee with his own under the table. With a slight, bashful smile, he said, "Come, come, that's personal, darling."

"I'm telling them about your chu-chi-woo-chi priorities." Poking Julian repeatedly in the shoulder with her finger, she said to the table, "He is a snuggler, this one. Not so much with the children yet, but there are moments. Julian has bravely been reintegrating into society by using his gifts to genuinely entertain them, without trying to trick them. And they've taken very well to that. Julian won't admit it, but he's a natural with them. Always has been, it's just that he's used it for ill intent in the past. Now that they don't feel threatened by him, he's a regular Pied Piper. And I'm sure their parents hate the crap out of that. Some of them will choose that time to 'show their appreciation' with, like I said, airborne rotten veggies or whatever else they have on hand." Gina grinned suddenly and flicked Julian's shoulder. "But, hey, that's showbiz, right?"

"Not for my act being poor, though, as the cliché would suggest."

"Depends on which act you're talking about."

While Caracticus and Grandpa Potts chuckled, Julian said, "Touché. Then, it's retroactive disapproval."

"What do the children do when that happens?" Caracticus asked.

"Gina is always there to set the tone," Julian said. "Sometimes, her grandfather. They maintain an atmosphere of peace with a firm hand and are quick to point out right from wrong." Then, he smiled. "But, I have taken to making the projectiles part of the show, much to the delight of the children and the distress of the rebels. I once took up a head of lettuce and rotten tomato I had just been hit with and added them to the props I was currently juggling."

All at the table laughed.

"Although," Julian added, "getting socially spanked like that doesn't seem to abate the flow of assault."

"It makes them more determined," Gina snickered.

"Sounds like a lot of drama," Caracticus said.

"True enough. But, I've received premonition in my dreams that Vulgaria is going to be revitalized. And that Julian is going to one day be a beloved and respected figure in the community. That is a possible reality that God showed me and Julian and Grandpa and I are running towards that every day. We'd love to have you all consider us as a vacation destination sometime."

"Perhaps by Christmas," Julian added.

"Ooh, Christmas at a castle, kids," Caracticus turned to his children.

Jeremy and Jemima responded with anticipation.

"Speaking of travels," Caracticus announced, "Tomorrow, I'd like us all to take a little road trip into London. I have a twin brother there that I'd like to invite to the wedding."

"Can you not just write to him?" Gina asked.

"Well, he runs here and there. Never quite sure where he is, except that he stays in London."

"Then, how do you know you can find him?" Julian asked.

"The folks out there know him well. He's a man of odd jobs. Sort of runs in the family."

Julian twitched one eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Sounds like fun," Gina said.

"Yay! We're going to London!" Jeremy celebrated.

"We leave first thing in the morning," Caracticus said. "So, don't stay up too late listening to Grandpa."

 

After breakfast, the children were eager to show Julian the toot sweet machine in the work shed where their father housed and worked on all his inventions.

Julian examined the miniature-flute-like candy and then put one end in his mouth and pushed a little air through it. The taste was delightful enough. Julian, being the performer he was, tried producing different notes by covering one of the holes at a time. "No…it's a harmonica…" He put the entire thing in his mouth, save for one end for the sound to be heard and covered one hole at a time with his tongue as he breathed through it. "Fife minesh of fun," he said, "jen ish shtarts to melt." Julian swallowed back the saliva that was building around the toot sweet that was simply sitting in his mouth.

Starting to lose part of his instrument, Julian resorted to amusing Gina the kids by using the whistle as to express tone of voice, such as confusion, inspiration, joy, and sadness—and attraction to Gina—as he mimed out various scenarios that fit. So, then, Jeremy and Jemima each grabbed a toot sweet off the machine and attempted to do the same.

Then, Julian spotted a large butterfly net on the wall and did a comedic double take, with a whistle of awe. Making joyful toots, Julian pranced over to the wall and took the net in hand, smiling slyly and stroking the handle as if it was a beloved pet. He looked to the children and pointed between the net and himself with quizzical peeps.

Jeremy and Jemima blew through their toot sweets as hard as they could to imitate screaming.

Julian knit his brow and tooted some indignant confusion. Then, he turned his head a quarter turn and squinted sidelong at them, creeping towards them, clawing the air with the net, and making warning toots.

Jemima and Jeremy scattered like ants that had been blown on, making all manner of noise on their whistles.

"Now look what you've done," Gina smiled.

Julian batted a hand, making dismissive sounds. Then, his eyes widened as he looked her over, as if he were seeing her for the first time. He made the equivalent of cat calls through his dissolving toot sweet and lowered the net over Gina's head and shoulders. Making seductive sounds, he slowly pulled her close to him. Gina was chuckling.

Just then, Julian felt a shove in his posterior and turned around sharply, with a whistle to match.

Still peeping like birds, Jemima and Jeremy were behind him, Jeremy with a broom. Julian scolded them in whistle, pawing in the air with one hand as if he could grab them. The children's whistling was choppy with their own laughter, their grins almost causing their treats to fall out of their mouths.

Finally losing his toot sweet to his saliva, Julian dissolved and swallowed the rest of it, allowing his sore, puckered lips to rest.

 

The lot walked back to the main house from the shed.

Jemima ran ahead of them. "Daddy! Julian can play the toot sweets!"

"Can he?" Caracticus' voice was faint from the open door. "Why am I not surprised?"

Then, Julian spotted Mr. Potts Sr. reclining in a lawn chair in the grass. "Now, that fellow has the right idea…" He, too, acquired a similar chair and joined the man in sunshine-filled repose. The old man said nothing of Julian's presence and may well have been asleep. It was hard to tell with his pith helmet covering his eyes. But, in a few minutes, a small hand holding a toot sweet rushed in front of his face. Julian turned his head sharply to see Jeremy standing over him. "Ugh. Jeremy, for Heaven's sake. I haven't had time to rest my mouth. I'm all tooted out. I'm going to relax right now." He fluttered a hand dismissively.

"Alright," Jeremy sighed and walked away. On an afterthought, he turned around and asked, "How long are you going to be resting?"

But Julian replied with a slow, building growl that caused Jeremy to scamper off.

A few minutes later, Julian was visited with another interruption, but this time it was a beautiful, feminine hand holding a glass of clear liquid, ice, and mint leaves. "Oh, thank you, love." Gina raised her glass to his and they shared a toast.  He then put the cool, sweet mixture of bourbon whiskey, sugar, and mint to his lips.

Gina watched with some amusement as Julian's long nose unavoidably submerged within the wide glass.  She giggled to see a leaf of mint had stuck to the end of his nose. She pointed to the place on her own nose to give him a clue.

Julian wiped off the leaf with the tip of a finger. Seeing it, he rolled his eyes and then deposited it to his mouth.

"This ought to loosen your lips," she said with soft seduction and a coy smile near his cheek.

Julian turned towards her with a sly smile that would have curdled the blood of any Vulgarian villager.  "I dare say it has."  Julian leaned forward, but awkwardly and hesitantly tilted his head up to mitigate the obstacle of his nose and avoid poking her in the face or eye in the process of seeking her lips.

With an endeared smile, Gina ducked under his nose an pressed her lips against his.  His lips were now cold from the ice in his drink, a refreshing tingle in the heat of the summer day.


	2. No Happier Bloke

The next morning, Caracticus, the kids, Julian, and Gina piled into Chitty Chitty Bang Bang and rode to the Scrumptious estate to pick up Truly on their flight to London.

So as not to cause too much stir at the sight of a flying car, Caracticus landed just outside the city limits and drive in the rest of the way. The trek concluded in a nice, residential area of town near a public park.

"Are you sure we can find him here?" Truly asked Caracticus as they all exited the car.

"No," said Caracticus, "but if we have no luck here, I'm sure there's someone who can direct us."

They were soon drawn to the merry sound of a harmonica, towards the park, followed by the sound of other instruments. A crowd was gathered and, in their midst, was a man wearing a one-man-band suit of instruments—who was the spitting image of Caracticus.

"There he is, the old boy," Caracticus grinned with amusement.

"My goodness, the resemblance is uncanny," Truly marveled.

"Identical twin," Caracticus nodded.

Bert had not yet seen his brother's entourage join the crowd, but turned around to sound of rhythmic tapping on the metal park bench behind him. There, he saw a finely-dressed man with an usually long nose doing a tap dance routine on the bench and stealing his audience. Julian finished up the routine by jumping forcefully to the stone street and tapping on the stones as well, until he stopped with one arm above him and one across him, like a Spanish dancer.

Applause erupted from the bystanders. Bert tipped his cap, but also glanced skeptically at Julian.

"You were marvelous," an older woman came up to the strange-looking stranger.

"Oh, go on," Julian batted his hand.

She held out a few coins in her gloved hand.

"Oh, no, thank you, I'm independently wealthy." Julian tipped his hat. He saw Bert coming over and added, "But this fellow here looks like he could use it."

Bert said to Julian, "So, uh, you're quite gifted with those feet—"

"Hey, brother!" Caracticus hollered with open arms.

"Caracticus!" Bert exclaimed with as much mirth and embraced his brother, causing a few of the instruments on his person to go off. "Oh…pardon the outfit."

"That's a contraption after my own heart, right there," Caracticus said.

"Runs in the family," Bert added.

"And this is my bride-to-be, Truly Scrumptious."

"A pleasure, ma'am. Congratulations to both of you."

"We came to London to invite you to the wedding."

"Well!" Bert gasped, then looked greatly humbled. "I'd be honored!"

"By all means, we must have you play at our reception, Bert," Truly said.

Bert looked stunned. "You want…me…to-to play…?"

"Of course. You're a wonderful entertainer. I'm sure it would be great fun for our guests."

Bert blushed a little. "Awh…well…your ladyship is too kind… But how can I refuse?"

"We won't need a band," Jeremy grinned, "Uncle Bert can play all the instruments at once."

"Heh-hey, Jeremy, Jemima," Bert chuckled, giving each of them a hug. "You two sure have grown a lot since last Christmas. Or is it just my imagination?"

"We've been on adventures!" Jemima said.

"That must be it."

"Daddy built us this great motor car!" Jeremy said. "It sails and flies—and everything!"

"I can imagine," Bert said. "There's nothing this ole bloke can't do. I can't wait to see what he's come up with next."

"Come along for a ride," Caracticus said.

"Delighted. But since you came all this way, why don't you stay and I'll show you the sights? And I'll treat you to a mighty fine show tonight by a few buddies of mine. Absolutely free."

Gina started Julian's catch phrase, looking up at him; he followed and was joined by Jeremy and Jemima, who recognized it:  "Aaallll freeee today."  And they chuckled.

"I like the sound of that," Caracticus said. "How about the rest of you?"

Affirmation resounded from all.

"And, uh, this joker with you?" Bert pointed to Julian.

"Oh, this Julian Fletcher, a friend of the family."

"Sorry to have stolen your show, Mr. Potts," Julian said as he shook the man's hand. "Your tunes were so catchy I just couldn't help myself."

"Well, I won't fault you for being a fan, then," Bert replied.

"And this is Gina," Caracticus continued, "Julian's sweetheart."

"Top of the mornin' to ya, miss," Bert tipped his cap.

 

But before the lot could make it to the car, Bert spotted three familiar faces headed their way.

"Well, whaddaya know?" he said. When he beckoned to them, boy and girl responded enthusiastically and ran ahead of the woman. They each gave Bert a hug.

"It's so good to see you again, Bert," the woman said.

"Likewise," Bert replied. "Now what might be the adventure today?"

"Mary Poppins is taking us to the park," Jane said.

"To the park?" Bert teased with a smile. "Not if I know Mary Poppins. When you're with Mary Poppins, the most amazing things begin to happen."

"That's the same with Chitty," Jeremy said.

"So I've noticed," Julian muttered. "Free-spirited car."

"Oh, Bert, you exaggerate," Mary protested in a very collected manner.

"Take right now for instance," Bert said. "You all have a fine and rare opportunity to meet me family."

Warm greetings were exchanged between the two parties. But when Mary turned to Julian, her pleasant countenance faltered. Still, by the time their hands touched for a shake, Mary had recovered her composure. "How do you do?" she said, her bland tone belying her polite smile.

"Very well, and you?" Julian replied.

"Getting along quite splendidly, thank you."

"So, you are Mary Poppins. I've heard stories, but hardly believed them."

"Well, I suppose that's for the better. Helps to maintain a little privacy, you know." In a quite distracted fashion, Mary looked eager to disengage from the conversation, smiling at the other members of the group searching for eye contact that would draw her elsewhere.

The Chitty ride was postponed to join Mary and the Banks children for their stroll in the park, giving Bert a chance to show off the city to his guests. Julian and Gina lagged behind, flocked by the four children.

"Is he your nanny?" Jane asked.

Julian scoffed with a snort of self-jest.

Gina sputtered loudly in laughter.

"That'll do, Gina," he said.

"He's not our nanny," Jeremy said. "He's our friend."

Gina and Julian shared a flattered chuckle.

Gina mumbled to him, "Ever thought you'd hear a child say that?"

"Hnh, never," Julian mumbled back. "I never thought I'd even care to hear a child say that."

The group ahead looked back, realizing they were lacking in members. Julian was kneeling on the ground with the children gathered around him while he taught Michael Banks a sleight of hand vanishing trick.

Mary Poppins inquired with narrowed gaze and her typical controlled manner, "Who is that man?"

"A friend of the family," Truly quickly said. "Jeremy and Jemima find him so entertaining. He and Miss Bergenkraft, as a couple, are staying at the Potts home for the wedding."

Mary smiled politely, but stiffly. "Well, he seems delightful. If you'll excuse me, the Bankses do trust me to look after their children." Mary walked towards the lagging group. She drew all gazes as she said, "Jane, Michael, don't dawdle, now. Please keep up with the group. Spit spot."

With much enthusiasm, Michael replied, "I learned to do magic, Mary Poppins!"

But Mary remained unmoved, as usual. "Michael, cheap parlor tricks are hardly becoming of a young man of your stature."

"'Cheap parlor tricks?'" Julian said slowly, with an unfriendly smirk, as he stood to full height. "So says the rumored 'magical nanny.'"

"At least my tricks do not deceive. Child Catcher."

Julian pulled his head back with a look of wide-eyed indignation.

Gina, sliding her hand protectively around Julian's biceps, nearly snarled at the other woman, like a guard dog. It certainly went off in her head, but she had the awareness and good form to keep it there. Nonetheless, her warning gaze communicated the sentiment silently.

Julian squinted at Mary suspiciously and muttered, "How do you know about me?"

"As guardian of family harmony, I should think it my business to know where it is being threatened."

"I'll have you know," Gina said with a smooth firmness, trying not to bare her teeth too much, "Julian was instrumental in freeing the children of Vulgaria from the persecution of the royalty. And the children love him for it."

Jeremy, picking up on Gina's tension, spoke up. "Julian is a good man, Ms. Poppins. And he knows lots of things."

"Yes!" added his sister, encouraged by his boldness. "He's not scary at all. He's quite lovely."

Keeping his gaze on Mary Poppins, Julian said calmly, with a slight smile, "Thank you, children."

Summarily defeated by the girlfriend and the Potts children, Mary Poppins once again produced her polite, stiff smile and gave a slight nod. "Very well, Mr. Fletcher. I commend your change of priorities. As you were."

Julian acknowledged with a return nod.

"Is everything alright?" Caracticus said, joining them, Truly and Bert in tow.

"All is well," Mary Poppins affirmed, though her perpetual calm made her hard to read. "On we go."

Still, as Mary, Jane, and Michael joined Bert and Truly on the stroll, Caracticus made final eye contact with Julian and Gina.

Gina winked coolly and gave a brief, rapid nod and a thumbs-up. But, still, she added a gesture drawing an invisible line between her suspicious gaze and Mary Poppins.

Caracticus wasn't quite sure what she meant, but nodded in acknowledgement and joined the group ahead.

Gina tapped Julian's chest with the back of her hand and tilted her head up. When he lowered his head to hers, she whispered something to him.

In moments, Jeremy skipped up to his mother-to-be and father, drawing attention by virtue of wearing Julian's large, saggy top hat, which was comically too big for him. Caracticus and Truly chuckled with endearment.

"Well, you're just a right dapper gentlemen, aren't you, Jeremy?" Caracticus said. "Suppose we ought to go out on the town tonight."

"They grow up so fast," Truly jested.

Mary Poppins turned around to see Julian and Gina coming up the rear, hand in hand, chuckling with each other like newlyweds. Julian was carrying Jemima on his hip with the other arm. Noticing Mary's gaze in his periphery, he turned to look at her with a smug smile. Mary turned away with a soft huff, rolling her eyes.

But, then, more grace was extended to them that they didn't plan. "Er, Julian," said Caracticus, "there won't be room for all of us in Chitty…would you and Gina mind watching Jeremy and Jemima while Truly and I take the rest for a ride?"

"Not a problem. You know I can keep track of kiddiewinkies."

"Well, I don't want to take any more home than the two I've got, okay?"

"No worries."

"You two behave for Julian and Gina, now, you hear me?" Caracticus said to his kids.

"Yes, Daddy," they answered.

"Of course, we will," Jemima added.

"Wonderful. We'll meet you back here." Caracticus gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder and lead the others away to where Chitty was parked.


	3. Swept Away

Jeremy and Jemima had never seen a kite before, much less so many at once, and they were mesmerized.

"Chitty could fly up there and grab all of them," Jeremy said, causing him and his sister to laugh.

"Gina, Julian?" Jemima asked. "Could we get one?"

"Well, even if I knew where we could get one, I'm sure you have to buy it," Gina said. "And neither of us have any of the currency here."

"If only I'd taken those coins from the lady at Bert's performance," Julian mused. "But I didn't."

"Maybe we can ask someone for money?" Jeremy suggested.

"Like beggars?" Julian scoffed. "I think not."

"Why don't we wait until Uncle Bert gets back?" Gina said. "That way, you can look at all these and think about what kind of kite you'd like. Shoot, I bet your dad could even make one. With rockets on it. Why do we need these kites, you know?"

The lot took to a stroll in order to get a better glimpse of the pageant of colorful banners in the sky. Arm in arm, even Gina and Julian were entranced by the lovely atmosphere. Jeremy and Jemima were here and there, in front, beside, and behind from time to time.

"Well," Julian finally said, "the kiddiewinkies sure are…" he looked behind them, "quiet…" But the Potts children were nowhere to be seen.

"Jeremy? Jemima?" Gina called.

"Oh, dear…" Julian muttered.

"Aw, rats!" Gina grunted, defying the tightness in her stomach. "How could this happen to us? And right before their dad's wedding? We're going to be eating something, and it's not cake."

"Knuckleheads," Julian groaned. "Not to worry. They couldn't've gone far and there's dozens of people here who may have spotted them. There's probably a stationary distraction involved." Julian eyed Gina with confidence and tapped the side of his nose.

Setting about the park in search of two children who had been entrusted to them was not how Julian and Gina would have preferred to spend a half hour of a pretty day in the park. But Julian was certain he could make short order of it.

"They were here…" Julian stopped, looking around and processing his senses. "If only I'd thought to bring obedience treats."

Gina snickered. Then, she said, "You don't think they ran off with the ice cream man, do you?"

Julian squinted at her with a playful smile. "What sort of horrible person tempts children with ice cream? Honestly? Where on earth would you get such a notion?"

Gina couldn't help laughing heartily.

"I still feel in my bones they did not stray very far from this spot," Julian swiveled around from one side to the other. "They are here somewhere…"

Then, they heard their names being called from inside a thick, nearby tree with low limbs. Julian and Gina came running.

"Oh, thank God…" Julian sighed. "That was a close one."

"What on earth are you two doing up there?" Julian asked. "Why did you run off without telling me or Gina where you were going?"

"We're sorry," Jeremy said. "We went looking for a kite of our own and someone left one here. It looked to be tangled, so we climbed up to get it. We thought we could keep it if no one wanted it."

"Well, we'll see."

"Couldn't we at least fly it?" Jeremy begged.

"It's so pretty," Jemima insisted. "We've never had one."

Julian sighed. "I don't see why not. Well, come down here before something happens that I won't want to explain to your father."

Jeremy nimbly made his way down the low-hanging branches and jumped to the ground with his prize in hand. Jemima, on the other hand, was not so sure of her descent.

"Jeremy!" she called.

Julian stepped up to the tree. "If you can come down one more branch, my dear, I'll have a clear shot to catch you." He then extended his arms up towards her.

Looking more relieved, Jemima very cautiously lowered herself onto the sturdy limb below. Wobbling to stay upright, she then fell at Julian, face first.

Julian caught her with his own face, as well as his arms, and stumbled back with the force. Her fall broken, Julian then set her on her feet.

"Oh, thank you, Julian," Jemima said and skipped off to join her brother, not to miss a moment of launching the kite.

Julian trailed behind, massaging his sore nose.

"Are you alright, love?" Gina inquired.

"I'll be fine," he sighed.  "This nose is good at catching children, just not quite like that."

Gina cooed and got up on her tip toes to kiss the side of his nose.

Now aware of her intentions, Julian lowered his head so she could continue. "It's feeling much better already. My, my, you just have a healing kiss."

"You're now the Child Catcher in the truest sense."

Julian squinted in humor at her pun. "I believe my job description includes 'foreign children,' not 'falling children.'"

Gina smiled dreamily and said with tantalizing breathiness, "Well, I hope I get my chance to fall into you, later."

Julian gazed upon her ravenously. "I'll clear my schedule for it."

Julian and Gina joined Jeremy and Jemima, who were tossing the kite into the air with no success. It just kept falling to the ground.

"How does it work, Julian?" Jemima asked.

"Alright, alright," Julian shuffled over and picked up the kite. "Look, it has a string. You hold on to this." He handed her the spool. He waited for a good breeze, angled the kite to catch it, then flicked it into the breeze like a disc. The kite took to the air like a bird, amazing and delighting the Potts kids.

"Now," Julian continued, taking Jemima's hands, "to make it go higher, you unravel the spool. But don't let go, lest the kite will run away.

"I want a go!" Jeremy nearly pounced on his sister.

"Jeremy, wait your turn," Julian said. "There's plenty of afternoon left."

 

Caracticus and his passengers returned with a picnic lunch. Immediately, the Potts kids explained their kite adventure to him, in which Jane and Michael shared their enthusiasm and experience. Caracticus had treated his brother, the Banks children, and Mary Poppins to a brief float on the Thames, followed by soaring over London, which dominated the conversation for a good while. Jeremy and Jemima were more than happy to contribute. It was the most talkative Mary and Bert had ever seen Michael and Jane.

As sundown approached, it was time for Bert to treat his guests to his promised entertainment.

"Chimney sweeps?" Julian raised one eyebrow.

"Yep," said Bert. "They're all me pals. Right gentlemanly chaps, they are. Multi-talented, you might say. And, believe you me, the rooftop view this time of day is a glorious sight."

"Sounds enchanting," Truly said. "There's really not a dull moment in this family, is there?"

"What your dad doesn't know won't hurt him," Caracticus put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a playful squeeze.

"Oh, no, you don't understand," Truly said. "My father is quite precocious and there's no reasoning with him once he gets an idea in his head."

"So, you've been unwittingly groomed to be a Potts, then," Julian joked.

"He's not unlike Baron Bomburst, to be quite honest."

"My condolences, my lady."

Mary spotted a column of steam coming up from a manhole in the nearby alley. "I think this will make a suitable entry point." As they all watched, some of them quizzically, Mary blew on the steam and poked it a little with the tip of her umbrella. The steam then took the shape of stairs and, much to the amazement of all, she was able to alight on them as if they were solid mass.

Julian's mouth dropped open. Until he noticed Mary Poppins looking at him, a contented smile on her face. Julian quickly shut his gape and sneered at her, sarcastically twisting his head from side to side.

Jane and Michael blazed the trail right along with Bert and Mary, while the others followed them with cautious wonder, like children in a new store. While Truly did not notice the bottom half of her dress becoming streaked with dark gray soot from passing between smoke stacks, Julian, behind her, did. He looked down at his own gloves, pulled a sleeve back and dragged a finger across his pale skin, leaving a similar dark gray streak.

"Ugh!" Julian groaned, drawing in his arms. "This place is horribly filthy. Truly, your dress."

Everyone stopped. Truly was startled by the sight that Julian directed her to. "Well…" she said, resignedly, "what else can we do?"

"It's just good, clean soot, everyone," Bert sought to ease them with humor. "It'll wash off."

"You prefer to frolic in this…burnt matter?" Julian replied with sarcasm.

"Oh, Julian, I know it's not palace life, but you won't die," Gina playfully and leaned up to kiss him. As he pressed his lips into hers, she took her sooty hand and smeared a great big swatch onto his cheek, in the guise of a passionate stroke.

Caracticus and Bert began to chuckle subtly. That informed the kids, twice as filthy as everyone else, who began to laugh indiscreetly.

Julian glanced at them, then back at Gina. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," she smiled and moved past him.

"She just inducted you, Julian," Bert said.

Julian pulled off one glove and wiped his face where Gina's hand had crossed it. Seeing his gray fingertip, he rolled his eyes.

Bert held out his arm to halt the group at what seemed to be a dead end. But the view over the London cityscape was exquisite.

"Feast your eyes, me mates," he said with a proud grin. "A once in a lifetime, spectacular view of London. Unless you're a chimney sweep. Or Mary Poppins. Or the Banks."

"Sounds like we should visit more often," Caracticus said.

"What a wonderful wedding gift," Truly said, leaning affectionately against Caracticus.

Julian forgot about being dirty. The air was cool, the sunset just barely kissed the horizon with red and orange. The lights of London were coming on below and the stars were beginning to come out above. A realm between Heaven and earth. Julian slipped his dusty arm around Gina's dusty waste. Gina didn't seem to mind that she would be giving herself a sooty makeup job by leaning her cheek against his chest. But Julian, hyper-aware of this, took her jaw in hand, turned it away from his chest, dusted the spot on his jacket, then turned her head back in place. And then, they both chuckled at the futility of it all.

Michael looked up at Caracticus and Truly, then at Julian and Gina. Then over at Jemima, who was standing next to him. He eyed her hand for several seconds, deep in contemplation, but then looked off into the fading sunlight with the others.

 

Finally, Bert escorted the group to a flat outcropping of a shingled rooftop where the whole lot could sit together. Mary and the Banks children were already familiar with this set-up, but for the Pottses, Truly, Julian, and Gina, it was a surprise when Bert took center stage on the roof before them and called out, "Step in time! Step in time!"

Suddenly, sooty Englishmen with long, round brushes emerged from every corner, every rooftop, every chimney in their vicinity, gathering raucously with Bert. In seconds, they were all performing synchronized and very athletic dance moves, much to the amusement of their audience. Gina laughed so hard, her face began to turn red.

Several times, one of the dancing chimney sweeps tried to rope in Mary Poppins, but she politely refused each time. Michael and Jane, however, were not shy about joining in, which encouraged Jeremy and Jemima to do the same, which was all the more diverting for Caracticus and Truly.

"You like stealing the show, Julian?" Bert beckoned to him playfully. "Well, have a go!"

With an ironically humble smile, Julian stood up and removed his hat and jacket. Then, he took center stage and began a tap routine that the chimney sweeps had difficulty following, at least all together. But Bert was a good sport and a good copier. Soon, he and Julian were enjoying a dance off.

Gina could not merely spectate any longer and joined the dancers. Shortly, Caracticus made an offer to Truly, who refused bashfully at first, but relented when Caracticus pointed out that Julian and Gina were dancing together in a more folk reel style than stage hijinks. That left Mary to complacently watch the gala until Bert encouraged her for the last time.

All manner of dancing was breaking out, but Admiral Boom was so used to it by now that he didn't try to dispatch them with rocket fire. He and his first mate, Mr. Binnacle leaned on the railing of their rooftop porch eating dinner and enjoying the show.

Julian bumped into someone's back and turned to exchange a dirty look with Mary Poppins, who was partnered with Bert.

 

Dancing and merriment continued until Mary Poppins suddenly shouted, "The children! Where are the children?"

Everything came to a halt. The three couples set about combing the place like children at an Easter egg hunt, calling to each child by name. But their children did not appear.

"This is terrible," Mary put a hand to her forehead, looking faint. "Where could they have gone?"

"Who took them?" Truly asked.

"Anyone could have snuck up here in this gala and stolen off with them," Caracticus said.

"Off the roof, Caracticus?" Truly scoffed.

"Well…I…"

"They must be found," Mary insisted. "Bert?"

"I…heh…I'm terribly sorry…" Bert removed his cap, rubbed his hair nervously, then replaced his cap. "I don't know who among this lot would have done such a thing. We're pretty tight lads. Like brothers we are."

"Well, Child Catcher?" Truly flicked a hand at Julian.

Julian looked awkward in the spotlight for a few seconds, then bobbed his head in acceptance and said, "Alright."


	4. The Fox and Kitty

Julian began creeping along by the short, brick wall around the perimeter of the roof, now and then sniffing the air like a wine connoisseur.

"What on earth is he doing?" Mary Poppins asked in an irate huff.

"He has a sense of smell like a dog," Gina clarified. "It seems to be particularly sensitive to children."

"That's preposterous," Mary huffed. "And inhuman. How can he detect only the smell of children?"

Julian stopped and raised his head towards her with patronizing slowness. "Well, I don't see you with a better plan, Ms. Poppins. So far this evening, all you've managed to do is conjure 'cheap parlor tricks,' turning steam into stairs. Well, perhaps your steam can be persuaded to locate the children? When you find them before I do, I will most duly doff my hat to you."

Mary gasped indignantly, but before she could retort, Gina joined in. "Yeah. Where's your 'child-locating' magic, Mary Poppins? I thought you had powers of empathy that show you where there are children in need of emotional support. You apparently haven't offered that very useful tool, with so much at stake."

Mary gave Gina a severe look. "Neither of you are in a place to judge me or the use of my capabilities, thank you."

"I wouldn't hire you to watch my kids."

"Please, let's not quarrel!" Truly mitigated with haste, drawing the gazes of Julian, Gina, and Mary. "We're all differently gifted and we need to work as a team. We'll never get anything done if we're divided. Remember the children. I'm sure our luck is about to change."

"Ahhh-hah!" Julian's announcement drew all gazes. Julian paused at the beginning of an iron railing that lined a set of stairs to the street. "They all passed through here. I have become very familiar with Jemima and Jeremy's scent and there is a concentration of it here. And the smell of some chemical, possibly to knock them out to mitigate struggle on the stairs. With four children to contend with, I'd imagine that to be a good strategy."

"Bravo, Julian!" Caracticus grinned. "We've got to have you babysit more often."

Julian nodded humbly.

Mary rolled her eyes. "I don't suppose you give him treats for good behavior?"

Gina grinned. "That's my job."

Mary looked away with a slightly sickened look on her face.

The group followed Julian down the metal stairs, where he began the same routine on the cobblestone street.

"No carriage," he said. "No horses whatsoever. Which means they were on foot."

"We'll follow your nose, Julian," Caracticus said. "Lead the way."

 

But several blocks later, Julian started to show signs of losing his aim.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Mary sighed. "At this rate, it's even more of a wild goose chase. Let's alert the police, for goodness sake."

"I'm doing the best I can," Julian snapped. "I've never had to track children over distances, without a thorough lead, in a place I'm unfamiliar with. My assignments were always in the neighborhood."

"There's a church," Caracticus pointed, "highest Court in the land. Maybe we should make an appeal."

"We've been on that detail," Gina thumbed between herself and Truly.

Down the way, someone was approaching, which caught Mary's eye. "I do believe that's the old bird woman approaching us," she said, drawing everyone's gaze toward the visitor.

"Ah, so it is," Bert confirmed.

The stout old woman waddled near to them and said in meek voice and a smile, "Good evening. Forgive me for snooping, but you all seem to be looking for someone. Perhaps I may be of help. My name is Agatha and I see many things as I sit on the steps of St. Paul's Cathedral feeding the birds."

"A few young children," Caracticus said, "two boys and two girls. They were kidnapped this evening."

"There have been children disappearing for many months now all over town," the bird woman said. "The police have not been able to track this menace down or find the children, but I've heard some rumors on the street about where they may be taken."

"Can you take us there?" Caracticus asked.

"I can. I'm so relieved to find someone willing to help. I do hope we find something."

"We?" Julian inquired with emphatic sarcasm.

"Well, I'm sure I could be useful in the investigation somehow. You may need someone to keep watch or to go for help, should something go wrong."

"Do let her come," said Mary.

"Madam," Julian groaned, rolling his head towards her. "We could be dealing with sophisticated criminals, here, and you're condoning some old bird joining our efforts?"

"You have no right to judge her, either, Mr. Fletcher," Mary said coldly.

"Let me tell you, Mary Poppins," Julian said, "these are no proper, English folk, nor are they children. This operation is out of your sphere, my dear."

Mary narrowed her gaze at him. "True, I certainly can't claim to have a criminal mind."

"You say that like it's supposed to hurt my feelings, but it's actually what we need right now. I've been paid as a kidnapper for a long time."

"Which should rightly make you suspect for an operation regarding the well-being of children."

"It makes me perfect for rooting out kidnappers," Julian barked, "because I know how they think! I just don't know London, that's what."

"Even if you are our best hope, Mr. Fletcher," Truly intervened again, "it seems we need all the help we can get."

Gina coaxingly cuddled Julian's arm.

"Fine," Julian sighed. He turned to Agatha. "Just don't get in the way."

"Julian," Gina said softly.

"Just…keep your wits about you. Lead the way, please, madam."

 

Agatha led them down a narrow street where most of the businesses were dark except for one. Over the door, there were two, simple masquerade masks overlapping each other, one in the likeness of a fox, the other in the likeness of a cat, both wearing top hats. In gold script on a wooden plate just above them was the name The Fox and Kitty Pleasure Club.

"A night club?" Julian scoffed. Then, after pausing for a few seconds, with a few audible inhales, he said slowly, "Actually…she's right. This place reeks of children."

"A bawdry place like this?" Truly inquired.

Julian shrugged.

"What would they possibly want with children?" Truly asked again.

"You think they're all here?" Agatha asked Julian. "How could you know that?"

Julian tapped his nose. "I've been gifted with a dog-like sense of smell, particularly tuned to children."

"Well," Agatha's voice sounded impressed, but she looked confused. "What do children smell like?"

"Depends on which children," Julian muttered, rolling his eyes. Then, he said, plainly, "In general, it's a…it's like a combined 'warm skin' and 'clothing' smell, much more concentrated than that of older people. It's a unique smell in nature, so it tends to stand out from other animal or plant or dirt smells. Now, I've never really gotten to know any children personally, but, as a friend of the family, I have come be able to identify the specific scents of his son and daughter," Julian pointed to Caracticus, "and they were definitely brought through here…" He looked around in the air, thinking. "Unwillingly… The scent lingers, so there was a moment "

"Well," said Caracticus, "I guess we go in."

"I don't think it wise for all of us to go," Julian said. "Too many of us will look suspicious. And some of us would stand out as very odd among this crowd. I'll go. I should think I would know my way around tricksters. Notwithstanding my being able to sense the children better than any of you."

"I'll go with you," Gina said.

"Gina, for God's sake, a knight does not take his lady fair into battle with him. She stays safe in the castle. Go back to the Banks residence with…whoever's going back."

"Babe, we're a team, now. I go in support of you. You shouldn't go alone to do something like this. Besides, you know fully well, I successfully hid my relationship with you from Grandpa and the villagers for weeks and hid my involvement with the children in Vulgaria from you at the same time."

"Very well," Julian sighed.

"I should go, too," Caracticus said. "They're my children."

"I'll go with you," Bert volunteered. "I'm street savvy and the Banks kids know me well enough. That'll be a comfort to them."

"Alright," said Julian, "the four of us and no more. We don't want to look conspicuous."

"Truly and I," Mary said, "will report to the Banks home to explain what happened and…at least try to put them at ease. Are you sure you gentlemen will be alright?"

"I'm sure we will," Caracticus smiled, trying to be reassuring. "After all, our children are worth it, aren't they?"

"Oh, Caracticus," Truly touched his arms. "Do be careful."

"Don't you worry, Truly," he said and then kissed her on the cheek. "We're going to get married on time and our children will be there. I've got the three best slicksters in the business with me."

Mary and Truly departed for the Banks residence.


	5. Madame of the House

Inside, The Fox and Kitty was a very ritzy Victorian-style club, filled with people dressed for London's night life. Off to the right was the bar area; ahead was a ballroom with round tables set with crimson table cloths that matched the décor and tone of the room.

"I feel a little under-dressed," Bert said, dusting himself off.

"Oh, me, too," Agatha said. "But that's not saying much." She chuckled at herself.

"I think we're all under-dressed except Julian," Gina said wryly. "Notwithstanding being covered with chimney dust."

"Well, we can't do anything about that, now," Julian said. "Except, if you could all find a way to clean your faces a bit."

"How about yours?" Gina asked.

Julian's eyes widened. "Is that mark you gave me still on my face?"

Julian shared his only handkerchief with Gina; Bert and Caracticus did the best they could with their hands and sleeves.

While they were doing so, the _maître de_ approached them. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. May I see your cards?"

"Cards?" Julian asked.

"Yes, your membership cards. Or are you new here?"

"Er, yes," Julian said, gathering his composure. "My card must have expired. How shall I go about issuing a new one?"

"I'm afraid you have to be recommended by another member."

Gina hadn't seen Julian look this caught off guard since the first time a small child laid her head in his lap.

"Heir Fletcher?" asked a high male voice that drew all of their gazes.

Julian's eyes bulged. Standing there was a tall, skinny man with a curling mustache and a short, stout man with a toothbrush mustache, who Julian recognized as two of Baron Bomburst's former spies. Julian jerked in surprise. "Heinric? Felix? What are you—?" He cleared his throat. "Where have you been? I told you we were coming."

Heinric, the tall one, tapped the _maître de_. "This fellow is with us. Julian Fletcher."

"And party," Julian said.

"Eh, er…yes. The five of them."

The _maître de_ wrote something down at his podium and bid them pass.

The former spies led Julian and his entourage to their table in the large, open room, where there was a stage.

Now, Julian took the time to grill them. "What on earth are you two doing here?"

"We're members."

"You're deserters," Julian muttered, narrowing his gaze.

"Look," said Felix, the stout one, "the Baron's zeppelin couldn't get enough lift after we captured Professor Potts, so he threw us overboard. We tried to come back, but when we arrived, the castle looked a bit…er…" He scratched his head, glancing at Heinric.

"Busy," said Heinric. "Quite preoccupied with…affairs…"

"Uh-huh," said Julian skeptically. "Cowards."

"What are you doing here, Mr. Fletcher?" Heinric asked.

"Looking for a few children."

"Naturally. An odd place to come looking for children, I must say."

"I'm assisting some friends of mine whose children are believed to have been taken here."

"You plan to find these children and return them safely to their parents?"

"I do."

"Well. That's a rather dramatic change of heart for you. Is the Baroness aware of your decision?"

"The Baroness no longer makes the decisions around Vulgaria," Julian said coolly.

"Oh. Well…" The two spies exchanged glances and lowered their hats.

"She's alive and well," Julian assured them. "She's just been…demoted, shall we say."

Looking relieved, the spies returned their hats to their heads.

"You know these men from Vulgaria, Jules?" Gina asked.

"Darling, these two gentlemen were former spies of Vulgaria. Heinric," he pointed, "and Felix."

"How do you do?" she said to them.

"Very well, madame," Heinric said, Felix mumbling something a little more shyly as he bowed. Heinric pointed between Gina and Julian questioningly, looking to Julian. "You…and…this young lady…?"

Instead of taking offense at Heinric's awe, Julian reveled in it. With a confident smirk, pulling Gina close to him with an arm, he replied emphatically, "Yes." Julian looked briefly upon her with adoration.

"Well…er…I…eh…congratulations."

Gina placed a hand affectionately on Julian's chest and added with poise, "It is as much an honor for me."

"Er, of course. Of course. Julian is a very powerful statesman, eheh…"

"And capable of being good company."

"Naturally. I was getting to that. Quite a charmer, this one."

Julian squinted, smiling condescendingly. "Alright, Gina. We don't want them to strain their little brains. We might need them."

The lights dimmed and a spotlight illuminated the stage. Several small, life sized puppets skipped out on stage in lavish harlequin outfits. Their faces were partially covered by painted masquerade masks, with marks on their cheeks to match. Even though their strings were clearly visible, their movements were much more fluid than one would expect of a puppet. Albeit smooth, their movements were not complex. And they were not light on their feet like a doll on strings, but rather bound to gravity.

After two numbers, the puppets disappeared from the stage and the lights in the ballroom came back on, allowing guests to continue mingling, chatting, noshing, and drinking.

Caracticus turned around in his seat and shared an unnerved gaze with Julian.

Julian leaned across Gina and said quietly, "Did those puppets seem a bit too lifelike to you?"

"They sure did," Caracticus agreed.

"Yeah…" Gina said. "Rather child-sized, too. They just gave me the willies overall. Silent people in masks don't sit well with me."

"I hear ya," Caracticus said.

"Madam Geppetta certainly has the most unique show in town," Heinric mentioned in a chipper manner, oblivious to their conversation.

Julian turned around to them and asked skeptically, "Madam Geppetta? You can't be serious."

"That's the name by which she's known. She owns this establishment. It's all in keeping with the theme of her business, I suppose. Rather clever, I say. Takes your mind straight to the right place."

"So it would seem. I've never seen puppetry so smooth before. It was rather like watching ballet than a puppet show."

"That's the draw, so I hear."

"Do these shows go on throughout the night?"

"Until about 2a.m. By then, most of the guests who are not staying have left. Those who are staying…well…are upstairs preoccupied in other things."

"I see. Heinric, why don't you and Felix see about a member card for me?"

"Certainly. Right away."

The two of them left together.

"Spies…" Caracticus mused. "They ought to be good allies, then."

Julian gave him a sleepy look and shook his head, finally rolling his eyes. "They captured your father thinking it was you, remember?"

"Well, anyone not from around could have made that mistake."

"It's not the first blunder they've ever made. But, more to the point, I got rid of those two buffoons so we could plot our next move."

"We've got to find our way backstage," Gina said. "Do you think 'those two buffoons' could help us out?"

"Very carefully. I don't want to give away our eagerness too quickly. We don't know whose circles they've gotten themselves into in this place. Let me do the talking, all of you."

"They're coming back," Caracticus said.

"Julian?" Heinric said. "The Madame of the House would like to speak with you."

Julian squinted. "Whatever for?"

The spies shrugged.

 

With Gina on his arm, Julian headed upstairs to one of the hallway balconies overlooking the ballroom. Sitting on a crimson, backed loveseat across from another just like it, there was a trim and somewhat eclectic-looking woman. She was in a floor-length, purple skirt, and a red bodice covered in black, floral lace. Draped over her shoulders was a shaggy, black shawl. Her hair was fairly short, but a bit wild and it was hard to tell whether it was blonde, light brown, or even a little grey. By a stick, she held over her eyes a crimson and purple masquerade mask.

"Ah, good evening Mr. Fletcher. And you've brought your lady friend. I should have been more insistent that this was a private rendezvous."

"I wouldn't leave Gina without my guard in a place like this. And I'm surprised you get anything done with your two bumbling informants."

The woman chuckled. "Nevertheless, do make yourselves comfortable." As the couple took a seat on the comfortable love seat across from her, the woman continued, "Welcome to my pleasure club. I am known as Madam Geppetta. I hope you enjoyed the show."

"It was well done," Julian said. "Did you choreograph it?"

"I did, indeed. It's the biggest draw for my patrons. I've always loved the art of puppetry."

"That's apparent in your creative work."

"I'd like to make you an offer to be a part of my creative work, Mr. Fletcher."

Julian raised his brow.

"I've heard of your great civil feats in Vulgaria," the woman continued. "I could use a man like you."

"Oh? Need help doing your taxes?" he baited her.

The woman chuckled, a bit more jocularly than the situation merited. "No, no. You're the Child Catcher."

Julian's stomach twisted. This again? Is there no place in the world where my reputation does not precede me? But he knew that standing indignantly by his new moral position would not get him any closer to the children. He masked his ire with a classic, smarmy smile and said, "That I am. This nose of mine has never failed me."

"So I hear. It is a very handsome nose, to be sure."

Julian squeaked at the flattery and batted his hand at her.

"No doubt it got you the lovely lady on your arm."

"Oh-ho, well…that's an entirely private matter."

But Gina squeezed his arm affectionately and said, in a straight voice that belied her coquettish smile, "Mine, all mine."

Madam Geppetta's smile became stiff and contrived. "Yes, I see. Congratulations."

Julian brought the topic back to focus. "How can my prowess as the Child Catcher be of use to you, Madam Geppetta?"

Madam Geppetta took down her mask. Gina then noticed that this woman had an unusually long nose herself. Not as prominent as Julian's, but enough to be noticeable.

"You see," Madam Geppetta continued, "the uniqueness of my show requires a very special commodity. I need children to be my puppets."

Julian and Gina stared at her, striving with all their energy not to look surprised or unnerved.

"Now, that's interesting," Julian mused. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because the Baroness can't stand the sight of children," Gina replied to his otherwise rhetorical question.

"Well, you saw Caracticus and Truly at the Baron's birthday party. Totally had the throne room fooled. Just like Madam Geppetta's lot here. You'd never think they were live children."

Madam Geppetta smiled. "Yes. Thank you. They are quite my family. And I seek to make it larger."

"Well, I'd be honored to see your wears, Madam Geppetta," Julian said. "Who'd have thunk that, coming to England, I'd meet a fellow child catcher."

Madam Geppetta chuckled with delight. "We would make quite the pair, Mr. Fletcher."

"Please, call me Julian. No need to stand on ceremony."

"Very well, Julian," she said. Standing, she said, "Since we are in agreement, I will show you the family. But, it is a classified area of my abode, so I will only permit you to see it if you are alone."

"That can be arranged. If you allow me the use of your gentleman's room, I shall meet you shortly."

"Of course. The restrooms are down the central hall off the ballroom. When you're ready, meet me in the hallway to the left of the stage, facing the curtains."

 

Julian and Gina arrived back at the table. Heinric and Felix were not there.

"Ah, Agatha," Julian said. "Would you awfully mind guarding my Gina with your life, whilst I consult with the Potts gentlemen?"

"Not at all. She'll be safe with me, sir."

"Very good."

"What's going on?" Caracticus inquired.

"Caracticus," Julian said, "will you and Bert meet me in the loo right now? But, give me a head start before you follow. Make it look natural."

"Uh…sure…" Caracticus said, sharing a glance with his brother as Julian walked away.

Soon, Caracticus and Bert joined Julian in the carpeted gentleman's bathroom down a dim hall on the first floor. Julian had his gloves off at the sink and was rubbing his pale hands with the floral-scented scrubbing salt.

"I just had a meeting with the owner of this establishment, Madam Geppetta. She kidnaps children to use them as the puppets in her show."

"What?" Caracticus gasped.

"Will you keep it down, Potts, you provincial fool?"

"No need to get nasty, Julian. Do you have a plan?"

"Well, in a few minutes, I'm to meet her where she will take me to see her 'wears,' as it were. She offered me a job as her Child Catcher, in which I feigned interest to gain her trust."

"Your reputation really follows you around, doesn't it?"

"No, it was those two spies from Vulgaria," Julian groaned. "They recognized me and must have told her who I was. Of all the place those two could have washed up after Bomburst ejected them into the sea… No doubt they were suckered in by the prestige of being in a 'secret society.'"

"What do you want us to do?"

"I won't know until I've seen the inner sanctum and where she's keeping your children. I don't know how long I'll be, but I intend to join you the moment I emerge. In the meantime, don't get chatty with anyone. Don't let your guard down. Watch for suspicious activity. And don't let Gina out of your sight."

"You can count on us," Bert agreed. He shared a nod with Caracticus.

"Right," Caracticus added.

Julian left the bathroom first and headed to the rendezvous point with Madam Geppetta.

When Caracticus and Bert returned to their table, Agatha was unconscious, slumped over on the table as if asleep. Gina was nowhere to be seen. Both men rushed to the scene.

"Agatha?" Bert shook her shoulder. "Agatha!"

Caracticus looked around frantically. "They've taken Gina."

Agatha moaned groggily, raising her head and muttering, "What? What? Those scoundrels…"

"What happened?" Bert asked.

"Well, Gina and I were sitting here talking when two waiters came up behind us and smothered our faces with cloths. There was a strong scent for a few seconds before I blacked out…" She gasped hard, seeing Gina's seat empty. "Gina! Where is Gina?"

"What are we going to tell Julian?" Caracticus asked.

"Oh, if I didn't know any better," Bert said, scratching his head nervously, "I'd say Julian's about to find out himself."

"Blackmail?" Caracticus clarified.

"Where is Julian?" Agatha asked.


	6. Madam Geppetta's Puppets

Julian followed Madam Geppetta down some simple wooden stairs to the basement studio. The room they entered was pretty bare bones, a concrete floor and wooden ceiling held up by the wooden beams of the foundation.

"My cozy, little workshop," she said as she turned on the lights—merely bulbs attached to metal discs that she had adorned with colorful beadwork—from a naked wall switch.

"Aah!" Julian, behind her, jolted at the sight of all her life-sized "puppets" propped up on the walls by begs that supported them beneath the arms. To the mind of a recovering Child Catcher, it was like stepping into the midst of an army of children. There were dozens of them, wall to wall. Julian's heart began to race; fortunately, he was wearing three layers of clothing over it.

Madam Geppetta turned around, smiling as if his discomfort were ridiculous. "What's the matter, Julian? Of all people, I should think the sight of children wouldn't unnerve you."

"Yes, well…I typically avoid being vastly outnumbered by them," he replied.

"It's perfectly alright," she chuckled. "They're asleep. They won't wake until I summon them for their performances."

"Uh-huh," Julian uttered, somewhat absently. Curiously, Julian shuffled over to one of them and cautiously lifted the mask. A child's face. The eyes were just barely open, but appeared not to see. Julian leapt back. _These are the missing children! But are they alive? They looked like they were moving on their own on stage. Are they under some trance?_ "They, uh…sleep with their eyes partially open?"

"Fully and peacefully asleep, I assure you. They are precious, aren't they?"

Julian gave her a quizzical look. "Well, I don't know how much you understand about my career, but I didn't become the Child Catcher because I think children are precious. I collected children to get rid of them for the Baroness of Vulgaria, who hated the very idea of them. How could I be a kidnapper who adores children?  I should ask you the same question."

"These children are my family.  And I've given them a life of fun and entertainment.  They will always be adored by the public, as well as me.  What else could they possibly want?  It's okay, Julian.  You just leave the adoring to me.  At first." Arms crossed coquettishly in front of her, she came to stand very close in front of Julian, which caused him to subconsciously pulled his head back. "They may grow on you over time." She tilted her head up, pretending that brushing the end of his nose with hers was an accident. She giggled. "Oops. Those long noses. They'll just reach out for ya, won't they? I know how it goes. Wouldn't we be cute together?"

Julian took a step back from her. "Madam, I'm flattered, but I think you mistake our contract of business."

"Do call me Lorene."

"I don't feel like that would be entirely professional of me."

"Oh…" Lorene sighed, still acting carefree. "Perhaps I should lower the tone, then. Relax, Julian. This doesn't have to be just business." She got up in his space again, this time touching his arm. "This could be _our_ family, Julian."

Julian pulled his arm away, looking down that long nose at her with his in-the-field coldness. "I don't have any sentiments towards family, Madam Geppetta. I am the Child Catcher. I separate families. What on earth has caused you to read me as any sort of family man?"

Madam Geppetta became more solemn. "Oh? Perhaps you're not as indifferent to companionship as you claim…"

Julian eyed her suspiciously.  "What do you mean?"

"What could that girl offer you that I can't?  Does she really understand you the way I do, Julian?  Is she a performer?  Does she appreciate your glorious nose the way I can?"

"Gina understands me the way I wish to be understood, and, I dare say, you don't know me at all.  I am the man I am today because of her.  And it doesn't matter that she can't perform the tricks I do - though, she is getting better at some of them.  But, more importantly, she takes pleasure in supporting my talents, and I take pleasure in amazing her with what she can't do.  It works.  And my nose?  She takes pleasure in that, too.  She's told me never to change it.  Our bond is unbreakable, madam, and I find your flirtations unbecoming."

"You're truly a loyal man, Julian," Lorene said, not changing her tone.  "Then, perhaps, I can entice you to stay by making her a part of the show."

"What?"

Lorene snapped her fingers and two men dressed like waiters dragged out a young, brunette woman dressed up and painted like a female clown doll. She slumped in a dead-eyed, languid way as if half dead, like the children on the walls.

Julian dropped his stony façade with a loud gasp of horror. Before he had even called out Gina's name, his hands came forward briefly in a bowl shape to go to lovingly cup her face. But he stopped himself, held his tongue. He fixed a furious, searing squint on Lorene. "Why would you do this to my Gina and then expect me to have any sort of compassion for you?"

"To give you a powerful incentive," Lorene said casually. "But, take heart. If you find you still miss her, stay, be a part of the show, as she now is.  A puppet fetish will be only one more thing we have in common, Julian."

"You and I have nothing in common," he hissed.

"Think about it."

 

Alone in the basement, Julian knelt at the comatose shell of his beloved, finally cupping her painted face in his hands. "Oh, my darling," he rasped. "What have they done to you? I should have never left you at the table…"

"They, uh, tried to put me under the influence of some really creepy demonic ritual," Gina muttered lucidly.

"Gina?" Julian gasped. "You're alert." His shoulders slumped with his heavy sigh of relief. "Thank God. I thought I'd lost you. Of course, I'd spend the rest of my life trying to get you out of that trance, if that's how long it took."

Gina reached up to place her hands on his. "I've got the Holy Spirit in me, babe. And He does not like roommates. Your hands are really soft."

"They've got scrubbing salt in the bathrooms. How classy."

Gina smiled teasingly. "Oh, you haven't had a callus in years, you white-bread palace puppy."

Julian huffed casually. "Well, I work indoors, thank you very much. And I wear gloves when I'm not."

"You're such a dandy. But I love you. Your touch could not be any more welcome right now." Gina leaned up to kiss him, which he eased for her by pulling her into his embrace. His warm kiss was ideal in the cool of the cellar. Though the tip of his nose was chilled, the broad side of his nose, which caressed her cheek, was like another warm hand.

When he broke for air, he said, "And I love you. I'm so sorry you had to go through that, _meine liebling_. I should never have left you with that vagabond woman."

"Don't blame Agatha. We were ambushed from behind with some kind of scent on a rag they used to cover our faces. We were out almost instantly. There's nothing you or the other guys could have done. But now, I'm in a strategic position to help you, shmoopsiepoo. Now, the kiddiewinkies are in a cage – how about that; you and Lorene are two peas in a pod—"

"Please don't say that."

"Oh, I don't know," Gina teased again. "It's inside a small circus tent…"

"She's a hack."

"For real, right? Nothing compares to your 'party wagon,' Jules." Nostalgically, Gina began to hum the Vulgarian national anthem in a bouncy way. "Anyway…you go down that corridor from whence she dragged me and there's a big, round room that opens up on the left. That's where she tried to do the rituals on me and the kids are about to be next. Man, oh, man, did I have a time of it. Whew! It was exhausting, like I was being crushed by the air pressure or something. My whole body was tingling and shaking. There was a legit spiritual war going on for the residency, there. I faked going unconscious, but I was about to conk out away. She's called on some rotten stuff in there to keep these kids comatose. Can't wait for her to be the one behind bars. I don't know if she'll get ambitious and start tonight or if the distraction of a tall, dark, devilishly handsome, quirky stranger with a long nose will keep her at bay for a while…"

Julian smirked and rolled his eyes. "I only have a nose for you." He gave the side of her hair an upward stroke with his nose and inhaled slowly and deeply.

"Well, shmoopsiepoo, it won't hurt my feelings if you make Lorene think it's for her. I perceive you've got a good momentum going and you should run with it so that we can run for it, if you know what I mean."

"I get it. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I have total confidence in our relationship, Julian. And I'm also a pragmatist. Do whatever you need to do to save our lives."

Julian creased his brow with doleful affection. "I adore you. You're such a strong woman. How could I ever love anyone else?"

"Mmm. Them's marrying words right there."

"Well, I'll be sure to have more of them in much more suitable time and place." He cocked his head to the side and smirked. "My doll."

One last kiss before 'the show.'

 

Julian followed Gina's directions. The room was far more elegant than the rest of the basement. Ornate rugs covered the otherwise concrete floor. Lanterns fastened to the wood paneling of the walls cast a dim, orange light. Despite the strong smell of incense, there was a strange difference in the air in this room, but Julian couldn't quite put his finger on it. There was a thickness to it, perhaps, like something pressing in, as Gina had said. Whatever it was, Julian's sense of foreboding was rising as if some wild animal was stalking him in a dark room. The tent Gina described was there, red and white stripped, indeed like a circus tent. Across from it was a table of dark wood that looked like a church's communion table. In fact, it was. Once. The carved inscription "This Do In Remembrance of Me" was scratched out with some kind of sharp instrument. On top of this table was a hodgepodge of books, candles, and…bottles of something. Julian's hands began to shake and he wrung them close to his chest. This is why I deal in candy and ice cream. Dear Jesus, do save us…my deal with the devil is only temporary. Very, VERY temporary.

"Julian!" he heard Jemima call.

Julian whipped around, both with urgency and being startled by the sudden sound. "Chh-sh-sh-sh!" he shushed as he took to knee at the bars of the cage inside the tent, where Jemima, Jeremy, Jane, and Michael rushed to meet him.

"Have you come to rescue us?" Jemima asked.

"Yes, yes," Julian whispered. "But you must be quiet."

"Oh, Julian, do hurry," she whimpered. "I'm so frightened. There are dead children on the walls."

"There, there, Jemima," Julian reached through the bars to give her dampened cheek a stroke. All of them looked like they had been doing some weeping. In his chest, Julian was gripped by a sympathy of which he never thought himself capable. Of course, Gina, Jemima, and Jeremy all had had ample time to break down his walls. Notwithstanding, he could definitely relate to their fear of this place. "Everything's going to be alright. And these children aren't dead, they're under Madam Geppetta's horrid, horrid spell. I'm not going to let that happen to you all. Although, it does make me question why it hasn't…"

"We saw what happened to Gina," Jane said, her voice shaky with an attempted control of tears. "They were chanting things over her and it was like they were praying, but sometimes we couldn't understand what they were saying. Then, Gina looked like she fell asleep. That scary lady said we would get to do the same in the morning."

"Aha. So, that's it. She rushed on Gina to get to me. Well, take heart – Gina is well. The ritual didn't work on her. Because Jesus is in her heart. You make sure you do the same. I'm sure He's already with you. He's nice guy, so Gina tells me."

"Where is Daddy?" Jemima asked.

"He's upstairs somewhere. We're going to devise a plan to get you out of here. But I shouldn't linger here. You kiddiewinkies keep your hopes up."

They nodded.


	7. Dance of the Tricksters

When Lorene walked into her dressing room, she found Julian applying adhesive rhinestones to his face, which he had already painted white, as a base, with some blue and green accents around his eyes. "Julian?"

Julian met her gaze. "Oh, Lorene, there you are. I was going to surprise you."

"Well, I'm surprised. What is this?"

"As your offer rested with me, my sentimentality for the stage resurfaced. I was going to ask you if you would do a routine with me."

"Me? On stage?"

"With me, yes. Wouldn't you like to?"

"Oh, well…I hadn't thought of that…"

"We could do more than clown around… I was thinking a dance."

Lorene squinted one eye. "You've changed your mind rather quickly."

"You've given me stark perspective on my priorities. Gina is no performer. What business did I have being intimately involved with her? Now, thanks to you, I have had an epiphany and she is my puppet."

Lorene smiled like a young girl in love. "Julian…" she cooed, as if to finish with "you shouldn't have." She waltzed up to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I will make it worth your while, I promise." Then, she shoved her lips into his, nevermind that her pointy nose poked him in the cheek. _So that's what it's like_ , he thought. He squeezed his eyes shut in disgust, knowing he had to go through with this. _I'm so sorry, Gina._ Julian pressed into the kiss with adroit acting skill. _Is this woman really in love with me? She kisses as though she is. It'll be a shame to break her heart, but…no matter what her needs are, her methods are twisted and manipulative. So, I'm returning the favor. She can't get away with harming the people in my charge like this, especially not the woman I love._

 

The ballroom lights darkened, all except for the spotlight on the stage. But instead of the usual puppets, everyone was surprised to see a fully grown woman walk out on stage. She was dressed in a leotard and short skirt that was solid white on one side of the diagonal color blocking and a pattern of crimson and black diamonds on the other, lined in silver glitter. Her half mask matched the diamonds and sported plumes of crimson and black feathers. On her legs were black fishnet stockings and on her feet were little black slippers.

"Good evening, my generous public. You seldom see me, for I am the Madame of the House and Master Puppeteer…" She paused as the crowd applauded. "Thank you, thank you. I am Madam Geppetta and I'm so glad you've been enjoying my little, talented family. We wouldn't be here without you. But, tonight, I have a different treat for you. I myself will be taking the stage. And I have a new wonderful partner that has joined our circus family. I hope you enjoy our debut performance."

Another round of applause.

When the music began to play, Julian joined her in mostly what he was already wearing, save for a blue, white, and silver half mask and matching blue boutonnieres on his jacket lapel and top hat, the latter of which also having long, blue feathers. The routine was a mixture of whatever of her ballet knowledge and his tap experience they could learn from each other in a short amount of time. Julian was sure to keep one eye on the audience in case there were signs for needing to stall for time. For that, Julian was prepared to break out some juggling. On the other hand, he was fairly sure he, with the help of the audience, could persuade Lorene into an encore.

Gina, had made her way upstairs to the ladies room and shed her make-up, but couldn't figure out where her captors had put her other clothes. But she didn't have time to worry about that. Fortunately, it was dark in the ballroom and the Madame of the House was the center of attention, so her outfit might go unnoticed. She crept up to Agatha at their table.

"Oh, Gina!" Agatha rasped and hugged her.

"Go for the police. Bring them around back. I'm taking Caracticus and Bert downstairs to get the kids. We'll meet you out back where the garbage is. But don't get up quickly. Leave casually."

Gina took a seat at the table next to Caracticus.

"Is that…Julian?" he asked, pointing at the dancers.

"Yes. He's our diversion. Agatha's about to go for the police. In fact…why don't go with her as a witness. You're better dressed than she and Bert. Might be more persuasive. I'll take Bert downstairs to get our children out. We'll meet you and the police around back where the garbage is."

Caracticus nodded seriously. "Alright."

"But, I told her don't rush to the door. Make it look casual."

Once Agatha and Caracticus were gone, Gina and Bert got up.

"Where is everyone going?" Heinric asked.

"Caracticus had to take his mother home. It's late, she's old and tired. Bert and I are just going to go to the bar for a bit."

"But you'll miss Madam Geppetta's performance."

"We'll be back before it's over."

"By the by, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that's Julian on stage."

"It is."

Heinric jolted with surprise. "What? I had no idea he was talented in such a way."

"He was the court jester before he was the Child Catcher. Remember? Were you guys there for that?"

Heinric thought for a moment and then nodded his head slowly. "Ahhh, yes…" But when Heinric looked up to continue to Gina, she and Bert where gone.

 

The moment Bert got to the basement, he startled to see the lifeless, entranced children in clownish costumes on the walls.

"Yeah, ignore that," Gina said. "Let the police deal with that. Our kids are this way." Gina took him to the cage.

"Bert!" Jane and Michael exclaimed, rushing to the bars as Jeremy and Jemima had when Julian was there.

"H-hey, there, kids. Are you alright?"

"We're fine," said Jane. "But this place is quite frightening."

"No doubts about that. We're gonna figure out a way to get you out. Caracticus went to get the police and we're gonna meet 'em outside. Now let's see about this here cage…"

Moments later, Caracticus and Agatha arrived at the back door of The Fox and Kitty, followed by a police entourage. The rusty doorknob fought Caracticus, but was no match for a policeman's billy club. Once it popped off, the door swung wide open.

The policemen rushed down the few concrete stairs and into the workshop.

"Oh, my God," said one of them, beholding the children.

"These are them, alright," another said. "Who else would they be?"

The former picked up one of the children's masks off their face. "Well, they're breathing. They must be alive. But this lady's done something to them."

Bert appeared around the corner, acknowledged by his brother. "There are children back here, too. We could use a little help with this cage."

Caracticus, Agatha, and a few of the policemen followed them to the back room.

"Blimey," one of the policemen gasped upon arrival. "This place is a real nightmare." He crossed himself.

"Daddy!" the Potts kids shouted with excitement.

"Thank God you're alright, kids," he smiled. "We'll have you out of there in a jiffy."

"Alright, now, stand back, you lot," one of the policemen said, examining the lock hanging in its loop. "We're just gonna lob this thing right off."

 

On stage, Lorene and Julian bowed to the standing ovation of the audience.

When the lights came back on, Lorene announced, "Thank you all for your generous support. It's been a while since I've been on stage myself. I'm usually behind the curtain, as you know—"

"You're going to be behind bars!" shouted a policeman, who had been standing at the back with several others.

Amidst the gasps of the room, Lorene asked, "What's this?"

"Madam Geppetta, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and abuse of children."

Julian stepped away from her with a grand open-armed gesture. "Show's over."

"Wh-what? Julian? But you… I thought you were… How did they…?"

"I stopped being the Child Catcher that imprisons children a long time ago. But I took advantage of your preconceptions so I could learn enough about your operation to rescue a few children you brought here whose trust I carry. Even if my heart didn't belong to Gina, the way you treat children is vile, even for me, and your perspective on 'family' is twisted. I cannot condone that nor be tied to that. I wish you well and hope you find God in prison."

As the police dragged her off stage, she barked, "You can't arrest me! Where's your proof? You can't take my family from me!" Then at Julian, "You haven't heard the last of me, Julian Fletcher! I will find you! You might find yourself the puppet next time!"

Julian drew up his wrists to mock her threat, crossing his eyes and flopping his tongue out to one side.

In the audience, a wild-eyed Heinric said to a wild-eyed Felix, "I think we should leave." Quickly, they got up, but when they reached the front door, they were stopped by the policeman standing there.

"Where do you think you two are going?" he said.

"Home… I hope," Heinric whimpered.

"Not until we've questioned everybody here."

"Well, we don't know about Madam Geppetta's abuse of children."

"Sit down."

Heinric and Felix shared a contorted expression as if they were going to cry.

 

Outside, policemen were carrying the languid children into the back of a police carriage. Chitty was waiting to take her passengers to the Banks home.

When Julian and Gina finally emerged, without make-up and in their regular clothes, Jemima and Jeremy ran to them with excitement. On his turn, Julian grabbed them into a relieved embrace, accented by a sigh. Both of them returned the hug gladly.

"Thank you for saving us," Jemima said.

"You're welcome. Just think how much your father and Truly would miss you if you'd stayed in the clutches of that witch."

"Oh, I think there's someone else on that list, as of late," Gina grinned slyly down at him, a gaze he met with his own.

"Eh-heh, well…who wouldn't miss Jeremy and Jemima Potts?" Julian smiled humbly, blushing slightly. He stood, saying to each of them, "Off you go."

As they ran into the house with the others, Julian added to Gina, "So, they've grown on me. A bit. Slightly."

Gina grinned proudly up at him and put her arm around him. "Get in the car."

"We've been looking for these missing children for months," said the Chief of Police to the group at the car. "And you managed to uncover this charade in a matter of hours. This city owes you all a great debt of gratitude."

"We're blessed to be a blessing," Caracticus said.

"Don't be strangers, now. Safe travels. Good night, folks."

All of them were glad to be leaving that place behind. After treating Agatha to a night flight in Chitty, they dropped her off at her home with hugs and thanks.

Gina leaned on Julian and said, with wry humor, "When we started dating, I didn't think I'd have to worry about women vying for you, Julian. Perhaps I should."

Julian smiled and rolled his eyes. "Gina, don't spend one moment worrying about that. Being wanted for the wrong reasons is no compliment at all."

"She did seem to find you handsome, though."

"Perhaps I wear it well, as you and now another witness has testified, but, believe it or not, as hypocritical as it may seem, long noses are not my thing on a woman. Quite frankly, I prefer women with cute, little button noses…" He grinned flirtatiously and touched the tip of her nose. "Just like yours. Opposites do attract, don't they?"

Gina giggled in thanks.

"And thanks to having to put up with her affection, I now have a greater appreciation of what you've had to go through kissing me with this in the way." He tried bending his nose to the side. "She right jabbed me with her warrior spear."

Giggling harder, Gina leaned up underneath Julian's ponderous nose, smoothly, and kissed his lips. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

Smiling, Julian replied, "Well, this nose of mine has never failed me."

 

Chitty arrived with her passengers at the Banks residence. Everyone inside was already at the door at the sight of Chitty pulling up, ready to welcome home the heroes and the children. The teary-eyed Mr. and Mrs. Banks did not hesitate to embrace their son and daughter, and then each of the heroes. Truly hugged Jemima and Jeremy, and then Caracticus.

"Oh, how can we ever thank you enough for saving our children?" Mrs. Banks said.

"Well, I've got everything I need," Caracticus said. "But the real hero of the night is this guy." He thumbed at Julian.

So, with a humble smile and touching the rim of his top hat with a nod, Julian said, "No need, madam. It was the right thing for anyone to do."

"But so brave," Mrs. Banks insisted.

"Yes," said Mr. Banks. "Surely, we can offer you all some sort of stipend."

Bert began to raise his hand, but Caracticus forced it back down.

"I'm sure something will come along at the right time," Mary Poppins said.

"Why don't you all come to the wedding?" Truly asked the Bankses. "We'd be honored to have you."

"Oh, George," Mrs. Banks grinned, giving her husband a glance.

"Well, that's very generous of you," he replied. "The honor is ours."

"Marvelous," Caracticus said. "I, uh…suppose we should be heading home now. Lots of Potts and plans to make, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, won't you stay the night?" Mrs. Banks said. "You must be terribly exhausted after your caper."

"And let Cook fix you a plate of something before bed," Mr. Banks added.

As they all convened in the living room, Mary Poppins approached Julian privately. "I had little faith in you, Mr. Fletcher. But it seems I owe you an apology."

Julian smiled. "Apology accepted, Miss Poppins. I'll be sure to treasure it always."

"You are still insufferably self-assured."

Still smiling, Julian replied, "As are you, madam."

Noshing and storytelling about the evening's adventure commenced around the fireplace until the hour was late and the children had fallen asleep at the feet of their loved ones.


	8. Truly, I Do

Well rested the next morning, the Pottses, including Bert, and Gina and Julian piled into Chitty and waved good-bye to Mary Poppins and the Bankses as they lifted into the sky.

The wedding of Caracticus Potts and Truly Scrumptious commenced several days later on the lawn of the Scrumptious estate. The weather was perfect. Among the London guests, besides Bert, were the Bankses, Mary Poppins, and Agatha; and, from Vulgaria, the toymaker Johannes Bergenkraft, Gina's grandfather.

When the orchestra began to play the processional, Jemima Potts, in a pale pink dress, skipped down the aisle throwing white flower pedals along it. Behind her, Jeremy, in a smart gray suit, brought forth the rings on a white, silk pillow. Then, Lord Scrumptious walked his beautiful daughter down the grassy aisle to the white trellis, woven with white flowers, where Caracticus, in a white suit, courtesy of the Lord Scrumptious, was waiting in breathless anticipation next to the pastor. Agatha dabbed her teary eyes and blew her nose into a handkerchief. Julian slipped his hand into Gina's and gave it a squeeze, which prompted an adoring gaze between them. Caracticus and Truly joined hands as the pastor began the ceremony.

Caracticus and Truly kissed at the pastor's prompt and all the guests stood with applause to welcome the new couple. Everyone proceeded to the open area of the lawn for dancing. Long white tables were set with refreshments and, of course, the cake. Grandpa Potts lead a toast to his son and new bride with a speech that, while very long, did not digress into a lesson from some foreign travels, contrived from his readings.

 

The next morning, the Pottses stood with Julian, Gina, and Johannes on the boat landing, exchanging farewells before the Vulgarian residents boarded their ferry.

"It's been fun, Julian," Caracticus said. "Thanks for helping out once again."

"You need to stop taking your kids anywhere," Julian joked, drawing laughter from all. Then, he added, "You might not always have a Child Catcher at your convenience." He winked.

Jeremy and Jemima threw themselves at Julian's waist, which Julian rewarded by bending down to casually wrap an arm around each of them.

"Must you go, Uncle Julian?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, yes," Julian sighed. "There are dozens of other whippersnappers—er, I mean kiddiewinkies—in Vulgaria that need me to set an example for them. We sure could use all the help we can get, though."

"Oh, can we, Daddy?" Jemima wheeled around. "Can we go to Vulgaria with Julian and Gina?"

"I didn't mean right now," Julian added.

"Got to stay in school, you two," Caracticus said. "Besides, who's going to help me move all your things into our new home?"

"Chitty can help you."

Everyone laughed.

"Well, Chitty can't pack your things," Caracticus said. "So, let's let our friends catch their boat. And we'll get together again soon."

"You'll be out of school for the summer before you know it," Truly assured them.

"Then, we can have a wedding for Julian and Gina!" Jemima said.

More chuckles, though much more humble.

"As if I didn't have enough trouble on my hands in Vulgaria," Johannes groaned sarcastically.

Julian gave him a brief but familiar squint of retribution.

Hugs were exchanged between the two parties for a final time. From the dock, the Pottses continued to wave to the departing trio, who returned their extended farewell in like kind from the railing of the ferry.


End file.
